urapsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gentleman Never Tells
"Gentleman Never Tells" is the fourth UK single and fifth overall single from bassist/producer James Moss' debut solo album "Jameson Dominic". The single was released on August 20th, 2012, and became James' first solo #1 and second career #1 following "Never Gonna Come Back Down" by Phoenix Rising in 2010. The song was historic in that its #1 placement made James' management firm the only firm in URAPS history to date to manage six chart-topping acts. Background "Gentleman Never Tells" was written by James Moss in 2011 for inclusion on his solo debut album. It features his most explicitly 'gay' lyrics, making references to various kinks and fetishes one may be interested in, while proclaiming that 'a gentleman never tells' and calling out men who boast about their sexual conquests (quite likely a dig at James' arch-rival Brett Clarkson and popslut Lucas Brandt). James hadn't originally intended for the song to be released as a single; but ideas for it came forth during meetings with his label and a plan was set into motion. The single was scheduled for mid-August, but due to bandmate Victor Strong pursuing his own solo album, James postponed his own release by a week to provide extra space between the bandmates' respective singles. For the song's music video, James revisited his past as a dancer and stripper at a gay-oriented club - something that brought him considerable media attention. Reception "Gentleman Never Tells" was given a strong public reception, while critics commended James' gamble with choosing the song for release. Much attention was paid to the fact that James used to be a male stripper and that he was revisiting that past for the song's music video. The eventual video was not solely focused on the stripping, which led to a small faction of James' fanbase dis-satisfied. However, a director's cut of the video featuring only the stripping scenes (including several that were cut from the main version) was released onto James' VEVO account. The song has so far seen a decent upward movement on the airplay charts, and is another digital smash hit for James; also, because of James' overwhelming popularity at the time (off the back of major URAPS award nominations and a top 5 placing on the 18th rate), the single was so popular with fans that it topped the UK charts. Tracklisting Promo CD # Gentleman Never Tells # Gentleman Never Tells (Instrumental) # Gentleman Never Tells (Junior Vasquez Roxy Edit) CD1 # Gentleman Never Tells # Close The Door # Gentleman Never Tells (Instrumental) # Gentleman Never Tells (Junior Vasquez Roxy Edit) CD2 # Gentleman Never Tells # It's Raining Men # Gentleman Never Tells (Sunship Vocal Mix) # Gentleman Never Tells (The Alias Club Mix) # Gentleman Never Tells (Acappella) Digital EP # Gentleman Never Tells # Close The Door # It's Raining Men # Gentleman Never Tells (Almighty Club Mix) # Gentleman Never Tells (DJ Chuckie Mix) # Gentleman Never Tells (Joe Maz Vocal Mix) # Gentleman Never Tells (Junior's Roxy Anthem) Music Video It is a late night when the video opens to a seedy bar. We focus on James looking a little run-down and maybe just a little bit drunk but otherwise happy. James is being hit on by two women; he’s courteous and charming but casually disinterested at their advances; nonetheless he buys them both a drink as they ask him who he is and what he does for a living. He smiles, but only says, “a gentleman never tells.” Disappointed, the women leave as the song begins. We’re taken to a new scene now, with James at some beachside villa in someplace sunny. He’s seen rising out of the pool in slow motion; the sequence is shot very stylistically (think the opening of GaGa’s ‘Poker Face’ video). Mouthing along to the words, we see James walk inside and into an open shower area. With the camera shot only showing from the chest up, we see James remove his swimwear and stand underneath the shower spray with nothing but a smile. James you filthy tease. The chorus shows us another new scene; James outside, in a white suit worn casually. He passes by various couples showing public displays of affection, and shows various cartoonish facial gestures of annoyance while he performs the chorus for the camera. He stops at a hat shop where he steps inside, looking at a couple of different hats before picking one up and trying it on while looking directly into the camera. Gentleman, tease and cheeky bastard, James you’re on a roll! For the second half of the song we get another new scene; some kind of club, with a dark stage. There are many girls in the audience cheering for the male stripper that comes on-stage. We see the guy from behind wearing a doctor’s lab-coat as a woman is wheeled in on a gurney. The ‘doctor’ removes his coat exciting the audience when he has no shirt on underneath. The guy goes into a dance routine with many close-ups of his body until it pans up and – HOLY HELL! Gentleman, tease AND STRIPPER?! James, is your middle name Fanservice? Now that we know James’ most un-gentlemanly secret, we’re shown another scene from the same club. It’s still James, but he’s wearing a trench-coat and wielding an umbrella. He begins a solo routine, but is soon joined by other male strippers. James remains the focal point of the routine however, getting the crowd even more worked up by his moves. Led by James, the stripper troupe launch into a synchronized routine set to ‘Gentleman Never Tells’, which is blasting through the club speakers. Much attention is paid to James as the guys strip away their coats and work on the sleeveless vests they’re wearing underneath. James himself gets way out in front dry-humping the stage as he slides forward. It all looks very hot and somehow not sleazy. Eventually, James goes back in line with the rest of his troupe, as they all remove their vests. Now shirtless, they fall into a V formation as they move up front. James teases the removal of his pants but the routine (and the song) end there. Crowd applause is heard, but that fades out as the video comes full circle – taking us back to the bar scene from the beginning of the video. The same women ask James again what he does for a living. Well we know now, don’t we? Chart Performance Following on from James' previous successes, "Gentleman Never Tells" was hotly tipped to be another major hit; after three near misses however, calls of chart-topping potential were stilted. Competition came from Anna Jones, who is currently enjoying a boom in popularity, and from Dr. C & The Predicates, who were making their comeback with a one-off Olympic themed single to capitalise on the 2012 London Olypmics. Anna was speculated to be one to watch for the top, but James' sales on release week were too great. James charted at #1 on release, selling almost as much in its opening week as "Kingdom Hearts" (in fact the sales difference between opening weeks was a mere 56 copies). The single became James' fourth consecutive platinum hit. The song hit #1 on the digital chart at the same time it hit #1 on the physical chart, and it has sold over 109k in paid downloads. The song is another major airplay hit for James, peaking at #2. It has been confirmed that "Gentleman Never Tells" will be skipped in America for being too confronting for the US market, as the label will instead release "Mr. Right Now" with Crystal Barker as the fourth US single. Chart Run * Week 1: #1 - 102,294 * Week 2: #5 - 61,115 * Week 3: #10 - 38,667 * Week 4: #10 - 34,779 * Week 5: #14 - 21,556 * Week 6: #17 - 17,223 * Week 7: #31 - 8,011 * Week 8: #34 - 6,809 TOTAL: 294,454 Artwork Image:JM-GNT-Promo.png|'Promo CD' Image:JM-GNT-CD1.png|'CD1' Image:JM-GNT-CD2.png|'CD2' Image:JM-GNT-Digital.png|'Digital EP' Image:JM-GNT-Banner1.png|'Banner 1' Image:JM-GNT-Banner2.png|'Banner 2' Image:JM-GNT-Banner3.png|'Banner 3' External Links * Single everything topic